El Ludo
by Lady Lanera
Summary: After Tobias died, Eileen vowed never to love again. That was until Ludo Bagman showed up, thanks to the Fates. Based on roleplay between Eileen and Ludo Bagman on Facebook.


**Disclaimer:** _Harry__ Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling.

**A/N:**This is based on a Facebook roleplay scene between Ludo Bagman and Eileen Prince-Snape. Enjoy.

**El Ludo**

It seemed just like yesterday she had been with her late husband, standing beside him as they exchanged their vows to one another. They swore they'd be together forever, to love and honor one another to eternity. However, someone clearly didn't tell the Fates that. They ripped her Tobias from her as brutally as one could, forcing her to make the vow never to fall in love again.

She raised her son as best as she could, providing him with the bare essentials since it was all she could. She wished she could give him more of course, but she was a single mother for Circe's sake. She knew that she didn't give Severus as much attention as he needed. There was only so much she could do, though.

And it turned out for the best anyway. Her son had risen to the position of headmaster of Hogwarts, not to mention a hero for the entire Wizarding world. He also was now married with a child on the way. What more could one ask for considering all the hard work and sacrifices it took to get there on all their parts?

So what if she slept with random men, using them and discarding them like a dog finished with its bone? She wouldn't find another man like her Toby. She just wouldn't. There was no man who could ever compare to Tobias Snape. Any man who thought he could was a fool.

But there was another man who could compare to her Tobias. And so, the Fates inserted one day one Ludo Bagman, world famous Quidditch Beater, into her life. At first, she was hesitant, considering she knew that her son and his then girlfriend at the time were trying just about everything to get her to stop hounding them about grandchildren. However, there was just something about Ludo Bagman.

She couldn't necessarily put her finger on it at first. He courted her, always the gentlemen with her. However, she wasn't looking for a gentleman. Tobias was the only gentleman she wanted, and she knew she wouldn't ever get him back regrettably. So, she used him as best as she could, wanting to discard him. Only Ludo would not just be discarded like the others.

The famous Quidditch star tried and tried and tried some more, ever persistent with her. He shared her nights, frustrated when she'd leave the next morning and would force him to find her again the next day. It took time, which all good things do, but he finally broke down her protective walls.

She hadn't wanted to fall in love with him, but Ludo Bagman was a persistent bugger. She had no other option, but to fall for the geeky Quidditch star who had a sort of—she couldn't really put her finger on it—but some sort of charm that her late husband had also.

When Eileen fell for Ludo, she fell hard. It scared her more than anything, causing her nearly to turn to another man for sex. She wanted to stop feeling all the wretched things associated with love. She truly did. But—dammit—Eileen couldn't. She had fallen for him, feeling as if she was betraying Tobias. Why had Ludo walked into her life? She had been fine without him. She had!

It had taken a health scare, cardiac arrest, to force her to realize she couldn't live her life without Ludo anymore. He had become her life, her soul. She felt just like she had when she was in love with Tobias. It was hard. She couldn't lose him, but she couldn't just brush Ludo aside like the others. He had her heart now, a heart she hadn't thought she'd ever have again. How ironic life becomes.

So, when he was healthy enough, they wed, naked on a Quidditch pitch. She had caused him to fall into a fit of hysteria at the sight of her undressing in front of a total stranger to her. But it was one of the crazy quirks he loved about her. It wasn't long in fact that he too undressed, joining her.

Eileen glanced towards the man that was to marry them. However, she didn't understand a damn thing the man was saying. But really the only parts that really mattered to her was knowing when to say that she would tie her life with Ludo's.

Ludo slid the silver ring up her finger, a smile gracing his lips as he held her eyes. She did the same to him a moment later. The official's words were lost as they kissed passionately for what seemed like for hours in just a matter of seconds.

When he pulled back a moment later, he still had the happiness plastered all over his face with a twinge of concern before he spoke.

"Is your son going to be angry with you?" They hadn't invited their children, Eileen's Severus and Ludo's Aislinn, which was fortunate for the adult children.

"He already is, but I don't really care too much right now," she replied, brushing off any shred of regret. She was happy, truly happy with the man in front of her, her husband. Summoning two brooms, she mounted hers and hovered slightly nervously as she waited. "Now, how about that victory lap?" Looking back on it years later, she'd laugh at the thought how she and Ludo, both naked, rode a broom together around the Quidditch pitch, but it was perfect for them. It was just the way their relationship was when they were together, brash and outrageous but full of passion.

They left the pitch a moment later, Ludo Disapparating her in mid-snog for their honeymoon. As long as he had that doctor's note, she was going to run him ragged as if he was twenty again at Quidditch practice. She would thank the Fates every day for giving her Ludo Bagman. She would.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed it. If you're one of my regular readers, I shall be returning to _Into the Light _shortly, along with _I Promise._ Real life has just been a bit of a downer, and I've also been participating in some awesome Harry Potter roleplays on Facebook. Until next story or next chapter.


End file.
